Los Fumados de Piltover
by BrianHoper
Summary: Todos saben la carga que la Sheriff tiene que aguantar sobre sus hombros, por los que sus colegas han encontrado un remedio natural para su estrés. Lo pongo en T por el consumo de drogas y lenguaje fuerte. ¡Disfrutad de la lectura!


**Necesitaba un descansito de mi fic porque uuufff... Me quedo sin ideas, se nota por la estanquedad en la que se encuentra. Por ello, he querido hacer este one-shot de "Los fumados de Piltover". Bueno, como he dicho en el resumen, os podéis imaginar de qué va xDD**

**Primero que todo, sí, consumo marihuana. Pero no de forma que me puedan llamar "porreta". Sólo un par de veces al mes cuando veo que no puedo con el mundo, es una manera de aguantar la presión de todo: los estudios, situaciones familiares, malos momentos de mi vida en general. Quiero poner como ejemplo de consumo con responsabilidad a mi señor padre. A este pobre hombre le operaron hace algún tiempo de una ernia bastante grave. Tiene alergia a un componente químico que casi todos los calmantes de carácter médico, como pastillas, cápsulas e inyecciones, tienen en sus dosis. Lo que produce dicho componente en el cuerpo de mi padre es la inflamación de su cara y el cierre de su glotis, además de empeorar los dolores de los que pueda padecer. Por ello, mi padre se vio obligado a fumar un poco de marihuana cada noche para poder dormir. Antes de tomar esta decisión, estuvo retorciéndose de dolor durante días. Pero cuando aceptó al fin, un par de caladas a un porro le daba lo necesario para poder conciliar el sueño sin que el dolor de esa enorme cicatriz que tenía en el vientre le estuviera dando la puñeta. Por supuesto, un porro le duraba casi una semana. En cuanto se le pasó el dolor, prescindió de fumar el estupefaciente. Con esto quiero hacer ver que, como con el tabaco, no todos los consumidores son unos porreros viciosos. Alguien que fuma mucho tabaco es un fumador compulsivo, pero el que fuma por placer un par de cigarros diarios no. Como con todo, el consumo puede ser moderado. La marihuana es una droga, así como la heroína o la cocaína, pero a mi parecer no hace tantísimo daño como las otras últimas. Cierto es que hace daño, pero yo lo considero un daño igual al del tabaco y el alcohol, pero puede ser terrible en el esceso. Pero si estás un día en casa, acabas de llegar de trabajar y estás destrozado, fumarte un porro no va a hacer daño a nadie. Porque es como servirse una copita de coñac después de la cena o fumarte un cigarro con el café de a medio día. Así que si vais a tomar alguna cosa de éstas, hacedlo con responsabilidad. Y si no lo hacéis, mejor que mejor. Y si ya lo hacéis... Dejadlo o reducid xDD**

**Y bueno, la cosa es que he escrito ésto a partir de una experiencia personal. La mayoría de lo que cuento aquí son cosas que me hemos hecho mis amigos y yo una noche que nos quedamos en casa de un chaval y experimentamos el "exceso" del que hablo. Tranquilos, no tuvimos que levar a nadie al hospital, simplemente sucedieron estupideces bastante graciosas. Por mi parte, yo he intentado no volver a caer en el exceso porque no es bueno para mí, pero he de reconocer que aquella noche fue bastante épica. ¿Qué pasaría si los héroes de Piltover se inflaran a porros? He aquí su historia...**

* * *

-Ya te lo dije. Esto lo teníamos que hacer tarde o temprano, lo necesitas.-Dijo Jinx, soltando una bolsa de plástico transparente con cerradura hermérica sobre la mesa de café de la sala de estar.

Caitlyn observó el contenido verde pardo de la bolsa con mirada horrorizada, afirmando su postura en el sofá.

-¡De ninguna manera! ¡Eso es ilegal!-Exclamó la sheriff indignada.- ¡Podría detenerte por mantención de estupefacientes!

-No, no, señorita de la ley. Ojo al dato.-La peliazul fue a su cuarto, volvió con una báscula de cocina, colocando la bolsa encima.- Trescientos cuarenta y ocho gramos. La ley prohíbe tener más de trescientos cincuenta, y yo tengo dos gramos menos, por lo que ésto es perfectamente legal.

-Nunca debes cerrarte a probar cosas nuevas, cupcake.-Rió Vi acomodada en el sofá de enfrente.- Demuestra que eres de la ciudad del progreso y experimenta. ¿Cómo puedes saber que es malo si no lo pruebas?

-Por Dios, Vi, he visto a gente en la calle por esto. Y tú también lo habrás visto si vas atenta en nuestras patrullas.-Rechistó Caitlyn insegura.- Sé muy bien lo que esta basura provoca en la salud.

-Caitlyn, como con todo, el exceso es malo. -Explicó Jinx cuando terminó de traer los materiales necesarios: una libretilla de papel de liar, un trozo de cartón fino, mechero y cenicero.- Si te hartas de comer cada día, terminas con obesidad y colesterol, aunque lo que comas sea variado y sano. Pero si te inflas de vez en cuando, no pasa nada. "Una vez al año no hace daño". Pues con ésto es igual.

-Madre mía, no pienso tocar eso.-Se negó la castaña llevándose las manos a la cabeza y levantándose del sofá.

-Uy Cait, pues nosotros no vamos a salir hasta que se termine la bolsa.-Respondió Vi.- Si algo nos sucede, tú serás cómplice por abandonarnos a nuestra suerte.

-¿Qué?¿Encima me chantajeais?-Caitlyn se hallaba estupefacta.- ¡Jayce! ¡Di algo!

-Yo... Estoy acojonado...-Habló el hombre al lado de Vi, encongido sobre sí mismo.

-¡Vaaaamos, cabeza martillo! ¡Anímate!-Exclamó Vi pasando un brazo por su hombro y sacudiéndolo.- Pensadlo los dos, par de repipis. Si nos ayudais a terminarnoslo, a menos tocarán y habrá menos posibilidades de que a mi o a Jinx nos dé el amarillo del siglo.

-Caitlyn, plantéatelo como una ayuda para tu estrés. Los científicos han demostrado que un consumo controlado ayuda a relajar los nervios e incluso incentiva la productividad laboral.-Informó Jinx.- Eso lo sé yo, lo sabe Vi, lo sabe Jayce y lo sabes tú.

-Jinx, una cosa es que sea sólo uno... ¡ otra es que sean trescientos cincuenta jodidos gramos! ¿Es que habéis perdido el norte?-La sheriff iba a perder el norte.- ¡Cómo os vais a fumar casi cien gramos cada uno!

-Puede que Vi se precipitara al decir que no vamos a salir de aquí hasta terminar la bolsa, así que mira, haremos un trato: tú te fumarás sólo uno, ¿vale? Y si sobra pues lo guardamos para otro día y aquí paz y después gloria.-Intentó relajarla Jinx, sujetándola de los hombros y sentándola de nuevo en el sofá.- Cait, necesitas ésto. No puedes estar tan tensa, te ayudará, créeme. ¿Cómo piensas que soporto trabajar en la constructora? Joder, que peso cuarenta y cinco kilos y tengo que subir seis pisos de andamio con sacos de cemento que me doblan en peso. ¿Cómo crees que lidio los dolores de espalda por las noches?

-¿Y por qué no te tomas un calmante?-Sugirió Caitlyn escéptica.

-Claro, los calmantes no destruyen tu flora intestinal ni tampoco son adictivos, ¿verdad?-Dijo Jinx con sarcásmo.- Éste es el remedio natural, Cait. Sólo uno, confía en mí. Sabes que controlo.

-Uno y me largo de aquí.-Cedió finalmente la castaña.

Como terminó de hablar, Vi cogió un papel de liar y Jinx otro. Sacaron de la bolsa una pizca del contenido y lo metieron en un objeto cilíndrico con clavos en el interior para picarlo. Una vez estuvo molido, lo dejaron aparte y cogieron un trozo de cartón y lo moldearon para que tuviera la forma de un tubo. Cogieron el papel y le echaron el contenido picado del cilindro y el trozo de cartón moldeado, comenzando a amasarlo para que aquella especie de hojarasca verde y seca quedara prensada contra el papel. Una vez prieto, con un simple moviemiento de dedos dieron forma, lamieron la parte adherente y formaron el cigarro.

-Bien, Cait. Las damas primero.-Jinx se lo tendió junto al mechero.-Pontelo en la boca y aspira un poco cuando lo enciendas para tragarte el humo.

Caitlyn miró el cigarrillo con nerviosismo. Era la primera vez que accedía a tomar drogas, pero todo fuera por su pueblo. Una Sheriff relajada podría proteger mejor a su gente. Siguió las instrucciones de Jinx y encendiendo el mechero dio la primera calada. Comenzó a toser como una loca y por poco se asfixia.

-No seas bestia, Cait. Bocanadas más pequeñas.-Aconsejó Vi, encendiéndose el que ella había liado.- Joder, Jinx, esta maría es buena. ¿Donde la pillas?

-La planto yo.-Respondió, asistiendo a la Sheriff.- Vamos, Cait. Más pequeñitas y las absorbes, como cuando respiras. Y lo sueltas después de que esté un ratito en los pulmones.

Caitlyn siguió el consejo de la peliazul y esta vez cogió menos cantidad de humo. Aspiró y sintió cómo quemaba en la garganta, lo dejó unos segundos dentro para después soltar una pequeña ráfaga gris que se diluyó en el aire.

-Bueno, no ha estado mal.-Dijo Jinx, cogiendo el porro y llevándoselo a los labios.-Deja que te enseñe una auténtica profesional.

Jinx apretó el filtro y aspiró con fuerza. El extremo del porro comenzó a consumirse a gran velocidad. Después, con la mano derecha, se lo quitó de los labios y estuvo un momento sin respirar hasta que se echó para atrás en el respaldo completamente relajada y soltó una gran y espectacular bola de humo.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Chimenea, chimenea!-Rió Vi mientras pasaba su cigarro a Jayce.- Vamos, soso, dale leña al mono.

Jayce miró con miedo la ofrenda de la pelirrosa, pero lo tomó entre sus dedos y se lo llevó a la boca. Por temor a que le ocurriera lo mismo que a Caitlyn en su primera calada, cogió poca cantidad de humo y lo inhaló.

. . .

-Tío... ¿Por qué los cuchillos para queso tienen agujeros?-Preguntó la pelirrosa sentada en el suelo y con la cabeza apoyada en el sofá.

-¿Será porque el queso tiene agujeros?-Dijo Caitlyn tumbada sobre una pila de cojines y mirando al techo.

-No, no.-Negó Jinx aún sentada en el sofá y con los pies sobre la mesa.-Fijo que tienen agujeros para ahorrar metal. Seguro que con el metal con el que sobra de los agujeros, hacen otro cuchillo para queso.

-Y con el metal que se ahorran de los agujeros del cuchillo para quesos que hicieron a partir del metal de los agujeros de otro cuchillo para quesos, harán haciendo otro cuchillo hasta que el último sea microscópico...-Planteó Jayce tumbado en el sofá de enfrente del de Jinx.

-Pero tío, ¿para qué coño hacen cuchillos para queso? ¿Es que con un cuchillo normal no se puede cortar todo? ¿Por qué la gente compra un cuchillo por cada ingrediente que tiene en la cocina?-Replicó Caitlyn arrastrando las palabras.

-Madre mía, qué movida...-Suspiró Vi confusa.

-Yo me voy a fumar otro porro.-Jinx se incorporó y comenzó a liar otro cigarro verde.

-Yo también quiero...-Pidió Caitlyn sin moverse del sitio, completamente aplatanada.

-Cait, que ya llevas dos. Llevas un ciego de agárrate y no te menees.-La intentó detener su compañera de trabajo.

-Vi, Vi. Que yo controlo, ¿eh? Menos con la Sheriff de Piltover, ¿eh?-Se defendió infantilmente la castaña.- Te meto en la cárcel.

-Ya me gustaría verte arrastrándome por la penitenciaria apestando a verde, a ver qué cara se les queda a tus subordinados.-Bromeó Vi sin tomarse en serio la amenaza de su jefa.

A Caitlyn le dio la risa floja.

-Me imagino a Charlie ahí, en plan "oh, jefa, ¿qué le ha pasado?" y yo en plan "¿Quieres yerba?"

Vi se rio de la absurda escenificación de Caitlyn acerca del celador jefe del centro penitenciario de Piltover.

-Que hambre tengo, joder...-Se quejó Jayce sujetándose la barriga.

-Pueeeees...-Caitlyn parecía olvidar lo que tenía que decir.- No sé de qué estaba hablando, pero tengo hambre.

-Eso lo he dicho yo...-Lloriqueó Jayce con los ojos rojos.

-¡Eh! ¿Quien de aquí es el Sheriff?-Preguntó la castaña aparentemente enfadada.- ¡Yo soy la Sheriff, no tú! ¡Yo soy la puta ley, tío! ¡Así que deja de hablar de cuchillos para queso!

-Hace un rato que hemos dejado de hablar de eso, tía...-Dijo Vi.

-Cómo abusa de su poder...

-¿Por qué tienen agujeros?-Preguntó Jinx después de dar una enorme calada a su nuevo porro.

-Jinx, que rule.-Exigió Caitlyn extendiendo la mano.

-Tienen agujeros para hacer cuchillos pequeñitos.-Repitió Vi.

-¿No era porque el queso tenía agujeros?

-Tío, hablando de queso, tengo hambre.-Vi llevándose las manos al vientre.

-Hala, he tenido un deja vu. Parece que hemos hablado del cuchillo para quesos dos veces...-Caitlyn tenía la voz ronca después de soltar una enorme calada. Ya le iba pillando el tranquillo a eso de fumar.

-Qué movida eso de los deja vus. ¿Y si los deja vus pasan porque damos saltos a través del tiempo?-Preguntó Jinx confundida, volviendo a recostarse en el sofá.

-¿Como "La chica"?-Preguntó Vi.

-¿Qué chica?

-No sé, la que salta a través del tiempo.

-¿Eso no es una peli?-Preguntó Caitlyn acaparando el porro.

-Pero si saltamos a través del tiempo, ¿no seríamos un poco más viejos?-Planteó Jayce intentando que Caitlyn le cediera el verde.

-Sí tío... Un deja vu significa que estamos un poco más cerca de la muerte...-Caitlyn estaba aterrorizada.

-¿Que habrá después de la muerte?

-Espero que haya pizzas, porque tengo mazo de hambre...

-Tío, tío, tío, ¿pedimos pizzas?

-Va tío, pide pizzas.

. . .

-¿Hola?

"Hola, buenas tardes. Muchas gracias por llamar a Piltzzas, ¿qué desea?"

-Hola Piltzzas, ¿tenéis pizzas?

Caitlyn, Jinx y Jayce no podían contener la risa mientras escuchaban a la emporrada pelirrosa hablando por teléfono.

"Señorita, ha llamado usted a una cadena de pizzerías. Obviamente tenemos pizzas. ¿Puedo tomar su pedido?"

-Ah, sí. Pues yo me comería veinte pizzas.

"¿Perdón?"

-Perdonada.

"Que cuántas pizzas quiere, señorita."

-Queeee le he dicho que veinte, ¿está usted sorda?

"Señorita, ¿está borracha? Por favor, nuestro trabajo es serio."

-Mire, yo quiero veinte pizzas y estoy dispuesta a pagar por ellas. Si usted no me quiere tomar el pedido, llamo a otra pizzería y a ti que te den por culo.

Caitlyn casi se asfixiaba de la risa.

"Em... Vale, veinte pizzas, de acuerdo. ¿De qué las va a querer?"

-Vale, quiero cinco de atún y cebolla, cinco de jamón y bacon y cinco de cuatro quesos. Pero que en todas sobre el queso, incluso en la de cuatro quesos. Quiero que gaste todo el puto queso de su puta pizzería.

"Pero señorita, eso no son veinte pizzas, son quin..."

-¡Que no me contradiga, coño! ¡Os quejais del paro y luego cuando os dan trabajo lo hacéis de puta pena! Quiero veinte pizzas y a callar.

"Muy bien, muy bien, su pedido ha sido tomado. No sé el tiempo que tardará en llegar el repartidor, ya que son muchas pizzas."

-Que me diga lo que va a tardar.

"Una hora y media aproximadamente."

-¡¿QUEEEEEÉ?! ¡Pero yo tengo hambre ahora!

"Bueno, señorita. Son veinte pizzas, no esperes milagros."

-¿Milagros? ¡Yo no espero milagros! Espero al puto repartidor. Como tardéis más de una hora, voy a vuestro local y lo destruyo.

"Señorita, ¿puede decirme su nombre? Voy a ponerle una denuncia."

-Vi.

"¡¿VI?!"

-Sí, Vi. Venga, ten huevos a denunciarme ahora. Quiero esas pizzas en menos de una hora.

Vi colgó el teléfono después de dar a toda velocidad la dirección del piso de Jinx y su número de teléfono.

-Tío, la puta gente es retrasada.-Se quejó Vi mientras veía cómo los demás se reían a mandíbula batiente.

-¿Otro canutillo en lo que esperamos al repartidor?-Sugirió Jinx, que ya lo había liado.

-Veeeenga, va.-Aceptó Caitlyn tirándose en plancha al sofá.

. . .

-¿Qué os apostáis?-Preguntó motivada la pelirrosa.

-Si supiera que puedo apostar, lo apostaría.-Caitlyn estaba igual de animada.

-Tienes tres oportunidades, ¿eh, Vi?-Dijo Jayce en el pasillo con el palo de la escoba.- Si fallas, tienes que ponerte el vestido de Caitlyn y Caitlyn se tendrá que poner tu armadura durante el resto del día.

-Si acierto, juego a "iguana" con Cait y tú y Jinx os teneis que besar durante... Hmmm... Cinco minutos.-Dijo Vi.

-Eeeh, yo no puedo estar sin respirar por tanto tiempo.-Se quejó Jayce.

-¿Por qué me tengo que besar con el nerd este?-Preguntó Jinx contrariada.

-Por queeee estás metida en el ajo y has apostado en mi contra. Somos dos equipos y lo que hagamos depende de si meto el jabón en el water desde el salón o no. No te puedes quejar, Jayce es el portero y tiene que parar el jabón.-Explicó Vi.

-Venga, ¡todos en sus puestos!-Exclamó Caitlyn. Vi y Jayce se prepararon y Jinx se apartó.

-Preparados... Listos... Y... ¿Qué venía ahora?

-¡YAAAAA!-Gritó Jinx impaciente.

Vi se echó hacia atrás y lanzó el jabó con toda la fuerza que la propulsión de su cuerpo le permitió. Éste salió disparado y cruzó la puerta del salón. La pastilla debía atravesar todo el corredor y entrar en la taza del retrete, situado en línea recta al fondo del pasillo. Jayce bateó con la escoba, fallando. El jabón entró en el baño, rebotó contra el espejo, rompiéndolo. Después, chocó contra la pared de enfrente del cuarto, dando al interruptor de la luz y acabando dentro del water.

-¡OOOOOLÉ!-Gritó Vi, saltando en el sitio llena de alegría.- Cait, me debes una iguaaaana. Jinx, te tienes que liar con Jayceeee.

-¿Qué es una "iguana"?-Preguntó Cait inocentemente.

-Vale, mi liaré con el tío este. Pero cinco minutos no.

-Va, que sean dos.-Cedió Vi.

-Uno.-Exigió Jinx.

-Acepto. Total, voy a estar echándome una "iguana" con la tía más buenorra de Piltover...-Dijo Vi, arrastrando a Caitlyn hacia el salón.

-Em... Tú tomas las riendas.-Dijo Jayce al quedarse a solas con Jinx en el pasillo.

-Hombre no, si te parece te dejo a ti.-Jinx llevó a Jayce hacia el salón.

Vi y Caitlyn se sentaron en un sofá, y Jinx y Jayce en el del enfrente. Vi dirigió a una Caitlyn fumada para que se pusiera a horcajadas sobre ella y cogió un porro que previamente había liado, encendiéndolo.

-Bueno, cupcake. Esto funciona así: yo me fumo una calada, te la paso a ti de mi boca, luego tú me la vuelves a pasar y entonces das tú la calada. ¿Lo has pillado?

-Sí, creo que sí.-Dijo Caitlyn.

-Muy bien, pues empecemos.-Vi le dio una enorme calada al porro y atrajo a la sheriff hacia ella colocando una mano en su nuca e intercambiaron el humo.

De vez en cuando, Vi aprovechaba la situación y su mayor tolerancia a los efectos de la maría para dar indiscretos y salvajes besos a la morena, que bien se podían confundir con los bocados de una bestia hambrienta.

-Vi, ¿qué haces?-Cuestionó la Sheriff extasiada, con las manos en los hombros de la vigilante.

-Así es el juego, preciosa.-Soltó la pelirrosa, atrayéndola otra vez.

-Tú te aprovechas lo que no está escrito...-Bromeó la Sheriff, accediendo a los teje manejes de su compañera.

-Sí, el que se aprovecha es el baboso éste.-Se quejó Jinx, empujando y alejando un poco a Jayce, quien estaba encima suya en el sofá.- He dicho que la que lleva las riendas soy yo, así que no te emociones.

-Vale, vale... Pero no pares...-Jayce se subordinó por completo, volviendo a ser atacado por Jinx.

. . .

El timbre de la casa sonó con fuerza repetidas veces. No parecía haber nadie. El recién llegado vuelve a pulsar el botón y el mismo sonido llena la estancia. Tras unos minutos, alguien grita desde el pasillo de la casa, tras la puerta.

-¿Quién eeeees? ¡Para de llamar!

-Perdone, soy el repartidor de Piltzzas, traigo su pedido.-Contestó el hombre asustado.-Por favor, salga ya que ésto pesa mucho.

-¡Voy, voy! Coño, que impaciente es la gente.-Rechistó Jinx. Cuando abrió la puerta, una enorme bola de humo gris salió por el marco, atufando al repartidor, que empezó a toser.- Si no puedes con el peso de las pizzas, ¿para que aceptas un puesto de repartidor? No tiene puto sentido.

-Son veinte, a cinco cincuenta cada una, son ciento diez dolares.

-¡¿QUÉ COJONES?! ¡VIIII! ¡ÉSTE TÍO DICE QUE ESTA MIERDA VALE CIENTO DIEZ! ¡LO VAS A PAGAR TÚ!-Chilló Jinx enfadada, trabándosele la lengua cada dos sílabas.

-Eh, yo solo tengo un billete de cincuenta en la cartera.-Dijo la pelirrosa desde el salón.

-Yo he mecánico creo que un billete de treinta.-Balbuceó la Sheriff bocabajo en el sofá.

-Tía, los billetes de treinta no existen. Te han timado.-Dijo Jayce con una risita floja y aguda.

-¡Hala no me jodas!

-Oigan, ¿me van a pagar ésto?-El repartidor estaba impaciente.

-Sí, sí. Cállate la puta boca.-Jinx se dio la vuelta y fue hacia el salón.- A ver, ¿cuánto tenéis?

-Yo tengo cuarenta pavos.-Dijo Jayce, vaciando su cartera.

-Y yo resulta que tengo un billete de cincuenta, también... ¡Jijijiji!-Rió Caitlyn lanzando la cartera a Jinx.

-Hala, pues a pagar ésto.-Jinx fue hacia el repartidor con el dinero de los otros tres.

-¿Y tú qué? ¿No pagas?-Se quejó Caitlyn, levantando la vista hacia ella.

-Yo he puesto la yerba, mi casa y las bebidas. ¿Te parece poco?

-Qué bien me caes tía... Te voy a robar el sofá...-Caitlyn volvió a pegar la cara contra el cojín.

. . .

-Tío, nos hemos comido doce pizzas entre los cuatro. ¿Qué hacemos con las otras ocho?-Preguntó Jinx tirada en el suelo y con el vientre hinchado.

El salón estaba lleno de latas de cerveza, cajas de pizzas vacías y llenas, bolsas de pipas y el cenicero hasta los topes de colillas, además de aquella intensa neblina blanca que se acumulaba en el techo. Caitlyn se hallaba dormida encima de Vi después de haber estado jugando a pasarse caladas entre ellas directamente de sus bocas, la popularmente conocida "ambulancia" o "iguana". Jayce estaba totalmente ido en el sillón indivudual, apartado de todos, riéndose el solo, rojo como un tomate.

-Guardémoslas para desayunar mañana.-Sugirió Vi, aprovechando su postura para pasar sus manos por todo el cuerpo de la atractiva, durmiente y emporrada Sheriff.

-Vi, no metas tanta mano.-Recriminó Jinx, acomodándose en el suelo dispuesta a dormir.- Cuando se despierte y se la haya pasado el colocón, verás tú que gracia le va a hacer.

-Va, va.-Vi también se iba quedando frita.

Tras unos minutos, la paz y el humo reinaron en la casa.


End file.
